I dreamED
by Nakatsu9
Summary: Acting cold-hearted and selfish, Ichigo believed that death is just part of a normal cycle of life...until he met someone who made him think to go against it."I must be special...coz God had chosen me to have this rare disease"


**I dreamED**

_"...I know that life isn't perfect...but it could be simple and worthwhile..._

_ I'm loving each second of it_"

_**December 2003**_

--

_Can you believe it?! In a few months I'll be graduating and will soon be an official nurse of Seireitei College. I had no idea how to suppress this excitement! Anyway, I'll be spending my entire Christmas vacation with my parents in our hometown. Yup! Karakura! See ya again diary!Ja ne!_

--

"Rukia" a knock on the door followed … "Rukia, are you still in there?"

"Hai! Coming!"

After hastily shoving her diary in her drawer, Rukia flung the door open, nearly smashing the face of none other than her father, Byakuya. Holding the door a good distance from his face, he muttered "Careful!"

"Woah! Sorry dad!" Securing her backpack in place, she smiled sheepishly at her stern father. "Anyway, I'm all done. Shall we?"

"We shall if you wear the Sunday dress your mom had bought for you—"Wagging a finger as his daughter started whining about how old fashion it made her look like.

"—then we can go."

"Aargh…alright! If that makes you guys happy." The look on her face shows how annoyed and resigned she was at the idea… but the way she skipped back in her room to change convinced her father otherwise.

Byakuya allowed himself a small smile, besides… nobody's standing around to actually see it.

"Here are your keys, dad." Momo called out to her father, handing him the keys. She looked at the junks that are supposed to be their stuff in their two weeks break. Messy!

"Uhm—I'm gonna rearrange those things--"

"No time! We're leaving in 60 seconds so strap yourselves in coz I'm driving!" Rukia chimed, took the keys from her father and bolted towards the car. Hisana, their mother, followed suit, made herself comfortable on the backseat with Momo, who rested her head on her mother's lap.

Byakuya put on his seatbelt, glancing at his daughter who started the engine.

_In just a few months sweetheart…the world will be ready for you. _

--

"Are you blind you dingbat?!" A loud furious orange-haired man called out as he stepped out of his car. He inspected the wrecked side of his blue Mercedes, growled and advanced towards the one who's responsible for the accident. He removed his sunglasses as he glared angrily at the reckless driver.

"Isn't the road big enough for you?! Taking over at 120kph speed is suicide!! You're such a klutz!!"

The car window lowered slowly and a face of a girl not more than his age, maybe younger by a couple of years, came to view.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came to me all of a sudden and lost control over the wheel. Sorry…"

Rukia apologized, her head lowered, she didn't know how to respond otherwise. Byakuya only puffed an air of patience… this punk was born rude!

He left his seat and got off the car. He approached the still steaming lad.

"I'm sorry about the damages my daughter caused you…but if you need any compensation, here's my card. I'm sorry for all the trouble." Byakuya finished as he handed the lad with his card he fished out of his wallet.

"Not to be rude but, compensation will be done accordingly once she sought a good teacher from a driving school." With that remark he glared once more at the driver who still had her head low. "Good day."

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Hisana lay a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. The way her brows furrowed and her eyes, a pair of troubled purple, she's clearly upset about the whole thing. "It's good that no one got hurt, it's okay. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I—he's right. I'm such a klutz—I—didn't know what just happedned…I spaced out but a couple of times only…and totally freaked out when we're close to another car's rear—I'm sorry I almost got you hurt…"

"Hey it's okay. We're fine, we're all fine and safe. Okay how about letting your dad drive?" Hisana lightly suggested.

"I'm sorry."

--

_I had a rough day… did I tell you that I spaced out more than four times this day? I bet no …not only that, my reflexes are slower than usual. And when I said I lost control of the wheel…I meant it literally. Losing my leg coordination momentarily was highly disturbing… no matter how I will myself to step on the brake, it took a lot of effort…and I sweat profusely. But maybe… just maybe…it's just my initial response to the phenomena…anyway I'm tired after the six-hour drive…ja ne diary!_

--

It was past 3 pm when they finally arrived at their destination… they avoided exchanging opinions regarding the incident earlier, knowing how sensitive the topic is.

As the family unloaded their stuffs from the car, Rukia unknowingly dropped the bottle of wine on the pavement. Its shards of glass cut through some pale flesh. Even though she's screaming in the inside, she remained calm and crouched lower to pick up the broken pieces…

…then she felt warmth on her right palm.

--

_I wasn't scared at all…it was just a small cut._

--

**Author's Notes:** My first fic! PLEASE Tell me my strengths and weaknesses and if I have to continue this fic…be nice guys!RR!


End file.
